


The Message on the Card

by FateTrash



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Conan and Shinichi are two different people, Conan is not a child, Kaito Kid is a real phantom thief, Kuroba Kaito and Kaito Kid are two different people, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateTrash/pseuds/FateTrash
Summary: In which Kaito KID and Kuroba Kaito are different people, as are Conan and Shinichi:“KUDO-KUN!! IT’S KID!! HE SENT A NOTICE TO THE STATION THIS MORNING!!”“Again?” Conan pulls his phone back towards his ear. “It’s the third one this week!”





	The Message on the Card

**Author's Note:**

> KID's finally decided to set his foot down and flirt with Conan, meanwhile Kuroba Kaito's still keeping his distance with Shinichi.  
> One-shot.

“KUDO-KUN!! IT’S KID!! HE SENT A NOTICE TO THE STATION THIS MORNING!!”

_My name is Kudo Conan. 17 years old. I’m in my last year of high school. This person who is yelling at me from my phone, that I’m holding as far away from my ear as possible, is inspector Nakamori. His division deals with fraud and Kaito Kid._

_Sometimes I wonder why he can’t be more like inspector Megure. Kudo Shinichi, my brother, never gets woken up by him yelling about a murder having happened. He’s a well known international consulting detective who can solve any tricky murder presented to him. Me? I’m not well known yet, even if the family name ‘Kudo’ is. I’ve only started consulting for the police two years ago, when Kid the Phantom Thief made his stunning return after an eight year hiatus._

_Huh? Wait._

“Again?” Conan pulls his phone back towards his ear. “It’s the third one this week!” Was he on holiday? On a break? Needless to say, this week had been hectic for someone who was trying to finish high school, and for inspector Nakamori who has been too entirely high strung. It was the phantom’s thief’s fault, sometimes he’d steal something once a month, but three times in a week had been unheard of, as far as Conan was concerned.

“Yeah! That Kid... I’m definitely going to catch him this time! He’s getting cocky just because he has a bit of free time.”

Conan yawned, sighing. He’ll have to ask Haibara or Ayumi to borrow their notes for today. “I understand. I’ll come over to the station soon. Please send me a photo of the notice Kid sent.”

“Right! I’ll see you soon, Kudo-kun!”

Conan slid out of bed, pressing into the group chat that was titled ‘detective club’ and told them, for the third time this week that he wasn’t going to be at school and would be very grateful if he could borrow their notes, if any, afterwards. He got ready for the day, putting on a presentable suit instead of his school uniform. He slipped on what he needed as ‘tools’ to help catch Kid, and headed downstairs as the picture from Nakamori arrived.

Kudo Shinichi was already sitting at the table with breakfast, two plates, with only one in front of him. He took one look at his younger sibling before scoffing and takes a sip of his coffee. “Again? Are his hands that fucking itchy to get caught?” Conan shrugged. His brother’s temper was a bit easier to be set off than his own, but nowhere as bad as Nakamori’s. Plus, he was different when he was on a case. He grew up admiring him, but now it had grown more into a rivalry.

Conan takes a seat at the table, picking up his toast while Shinichi continued to speak. “At least you’re done with your exams, unlike me, and they hardly teach anything after, or else, that--”

Realization hits like the sound of a clear bell in the kitchen as the two siblings as they freeze and then look up towards each other. 

“That bastard…”  
“It can’t be…”

The two say in unison. The reasoning was simple. A consulting detective got into dangers from time to time. And though Shinichi tried to make Conan stay out of the homicide area until he was at least 18, it couldn’t always be prevented. To stop each other from getting into danger, or to help the other in getting out of the tricky situations, the two sibling had a knack for pretending to be each other.

Kaito Kid was eliminating this possibility by striking at a time that Kudo Shinichi, a university student, was busy with his own academic endeavours. Meanwhile, Kudo Conan, a high school student, would have been done with his exams. “It can’t be,” Conan repeated. “There must be another reason.”

Shinichi grimaces. “There better be, or he’s in for a soccer ball to the face the next time I see him.”

Conan found himself hoping, for a moment, for Kid’s sake, that there really was another reason.

The train ride to the station didn’t take too much time, but it felt even quicker as Conan had been deep in thought about the latest Kid card that was sent to Nakamori. It wasn’t the riddle or the code within that bothered him, those he had worked out. It was when he put the three Kid cards together that an odd sentence appears, after you unjumble the words so that they form a coherent sentence. There were a few ways to form the sentence… but the message was the same: 

Your  
First  
Kiss  
From  
Your  
Lips  
I  
Will  
Steal

Considering that it was only at the third card that the message came to be coherent, it likely meant tonight.

“Tonight at 8pm, at the Beika observatory tower. He’s going for the priceless necklace there on display.” Conan stated to Nakamori, pointing out the area where he took each clue from. “We need people at the bottom, and only a team of 5, yourself included at the deck. We’re closing the tower off at 6pm, and...yes, inspector Nakamori?” The inspector had been opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, so Conan couldn’t help but think he must have something to say.

“No, no, it’s nothing…” Conan was basically instructing his team and everyone, on things he wanted to say, but the other was a step faster than him as he was still speaking. “Anything else we need to be aware of? How do you think he’s going to going to steal it?”

There was that message.. After all, it only said ‘your’, it could be anyone, right? _No, no, it couldn’t, Kudo._ His mine retorted. It was a simple trick, but one many would overlook, especially when you had to rearrange the words to make the message apparent.

“Kudo-kun?” Nakamori waved a hand in the high schooler’s face when he adopted his thinking expression.

“S-sorry. We should consider his usual tricks as of this moment. I leave the defensive mechanisms to you and I’ll look into them later. If I think of anything, I’ll let you know immediately.” Conan bowed his head politely. He needed to go scout out the tower.

Somewhere not too far at a cafe with a stunning view, a young adult, perhaps at around Kudo Shinichi’s age takes a sip of his hot coffee to hide the smile that appeared on his face. So he did work it out. “As expected of detective mine.” His little detective was adorable. His hand adjusted the transparent device in his ear, lowering the volume as he could hear Conan step away from Nakamori.

The date was on.

\---

There were three floors at the very top of the observatory tower, funded and run by the Suzuki corporation. Though Nakamori handled the phone call to Sonoko-neesan’s parents, the girl had stepped out of class to call him to demand to know if Kid was showing up, claiming it was very crucial.

There was some squealing and that she and the rest of the fan club would definitely be around to support him.

Conan sighed. Just what Kid needed. A crowd. It couldn’t be helped. Kaito Kid had too many fans. The first floor - the observatory deck opened normally from 8am - 10pm. It had a small souvenir stand, it had reinforced glass floors in certain spots, and it was open to all visitors for a small fee. Conan allowed himself a tour of the floor. It was open, spacious, capable to welcome plenty of visitors during busy hours.

The second floor - the exhibition hall. It was open with the same hours as the observation deck as those who had paid the fee to go there would also be allowed into the hall without any additional fees. There, it displayed multiple expensive jewellery from different well-known actors and actresses from around the world.

The third floor - the restaurant and and cafe with a view. It was normally open from 8am - 9pm. Of course, as it was a place for food, the initial entrance fee doesn’t pay for it.

Though on the job, the police would only close up the place after 6pm, so Conan couldn’t scout the third floor during the day, not unless he wanted to pay for an extremely pricey lunch that he couldn’t afford off of consultation fees. Scouting that area would have to wait.

\---

He had a zoomed in look at the university student walking into campus. He seemed grumpy today, not evident to the normal eye, but Kuroba considered himself a professional at deciphering Kudo Shinichi’s expressions and body language. He lowers a pair of binoculars from his face, sighing quietly. He knew exactly why the other may be unhappy so early in the morning. _Kid and their younger brother, Conan._ However, this meant well for Kuroba. Shinichi was going to spend study hour in the library, so that he could check on Conan and the news, at their usual spot. Kuroba hurried from the rooftop to make arrangements so that the librarian can hold a spot behind Shinichi for him to sit during that time.

\---

By the time his scouting and checks were done, school was almost over. This was why Conan knew he shouldn’t bother with trying to attend school today.

“What, you haven’t had lunch yet? You should go take a break for lunch.” Conan turned his attention to two workers speaking to each other.

Ah… lunch. He had forgotten as well. With a few polite words to the people there, they gave him access to the employee’s rest area to have his lunch. He had brought it with him from home, but it was already 4pm and only as people spoke about it did he remember. The lunch box was placed into the microwave, the detective pulling off his glasses to rub at his eyes as he waited for it to heat up. He refused to be not ready for preventing a heist like this, but he was mostly prepared so perhaps a break for a late lunch wasn’t a bad idea.

The other worker looked confused. “I already took lunch, what are you saying?”

“Really? Then I must have mistaken.” The worker smiled, but glances back as the little detective headed away after pressing a hand against their bag, where their lunch box was. “Anyways, time for me to trade spots with ground floor.” He waved and hurried away.

\---

‘Hey, you had lunch, right?’ It was at 6pm that Shinichi’s message got to him. ‘I have late class until 8:30. Remember to have dinner before you head home.’

Conan didn’t have much time for the messages, but he replied with an ‘Had lunch. Got it.’ After all, 6pm was when the tower was getting closed off. People were being escorted out, and they had to double check that the area was empty. With the police and Nakamori’s help, most of the police could return back to the ground level half an hour later with only 6 people, Conan included on the second top floor of the observatory deck. The exhibition hall was lit, as Kaito Kid tend to work in the dark. The lights turning off was always the warning of the phantom thief’s arrival, though sometimes it was used as a red herring as well. 

Conan got a transceiver that was aligned with the radio signal of Nakamori and his team, and with that he headed one floor up to check the restaurant that he hadn’t been able to do before the tower was closed for business. The floor wasn’t lit, but with the stunning night view outside, it wasn’t hard to see. He brought himself around the floor, checking for anything that looked out of place, or seemed extra. He looked out the window every now and then to the lights below. It took him around 20 minutes to get a detailed idea of the place before he took the stairs back down to the exhibit.

The elevators had been turned off - just a precaution measure. The phantom thief would have have to use his hand glider to come in and leave, or he’d have to take the stairs all the way up from the ground floor. 

“Alright, I’m ready, inspector.”

“Good! Actually, Kudo-kun. I have this plan… People have suggested it in the past, and while it’s not the most effective…” 

_Then why suggest it._

“It’s always definitely brought us closer to catching him. So we’re going to deploy it tonight as well!” 

Conan held back a sigh, nodding his head. “I’ll cooperate.”

He found himself regretting those words as soon as he heard the plan. But it was 7:56pm and there Kudo Conan stood, with the large golden necklace, heavy, large, that covered his neck and partially his chest (he wore it above his shirt), embedded with jewels. Inspector Nakamori reasoned if Kid was stealing it from a box, it’d be easy, but taking something that big and heavy from a person would be noticeable, especially by someone as sharp as Conan.

Conan couldn’t really argue with his logic, and Nakamori had announced it with such confidence that he didn’t want the inspector to look bad in front of the few officers around.

7:59pm

Inspector Nakamori yells into his receiver so that everyone would be on their toes.

8:00pm

The power trips in the building. It was time.

The seconds passed by like minutes. The backup power source will turn on in half a minute. But Conan had a hand in his pocket, on his phone. His thumb hovered over the flashlight button. There was a 50-50 chance, as one of his brother’s friend would say, that he would show up in these 30 seconds, or after the lights had turned back on.

It has been an eventful two years, since Kid the Phantom Thief returned to the world. Originally, the division had requested Kudo Shinichi to assist in the initial case. But said person was overseas with the FBI on a homicide case, and couldn’t attend, so recommended his ‘young, but perfectly capable’ younger sibling to inspector Nakamori. He initially didn’t believe that the 14 turning 15 teenager would be any use, but with Megure’s insistence allowed him to be on scene. Though with no assistance from the police, he had met the thief at the spot before they were descend upon the treasure, He had ‘innocently’ set off a firework to alert the inspector, and as a result the phantom thief had got in his face and picked him up, dropping him off the side of the building.

He had saw his life flash before his eyes then, but the drop was only a few feet as the thief escaped with his glider, successfully stealing the treasure due to the lack of cooperation between the police and the consulting detective. Conan had realized after he realized he wasn’t falling anymore that there was a safety hooked onto his belt, connected to a steel stump on the roof. By the time he pulled himself back onto the roof and hurried to the exhibition hall, Nakamori tells him that Kid had already taken the jewel.

And since then, Nakamori had asked for Conan’s assistance whenever he could when it came to Kaito Kid.

Over time, Kaito Kid had stopped making disparaging comments whenever they met about the heists being past his bedtime, about him being a baby, a baby bird learning to fly, you get the idea. Conan supposed that had to do with the fact he wasn’t 14 years old anymore, and was about to turn 18 soon. What he hadn’t expect was for those comments to have made way for the flirting that was occurring more and more often now.

He even included one in these three cards!

“All dressed up for me, how could I ever resist such bait even if it’s in those young, sharp claws of yours, tantei-chan?”

The low and quiet voice came from in front of him, and Conan narrowed his eyes as he tapped the flashlight button on his phone, yanking it out of his pocket. The light displays a thief in white, with their elegant magician’s top hat, the blue ribbon, the smile that was too close to his face---

A cotton gloved hand touches his face and trails down to grip at his chin. Alarm bells blare in his mind, accompanied by the sound of his heart beating loudly in his chest when the thief leans in close.

His phone clatters to the floor, displaying the slightly stunned thief, the detective a step away from him, sitting on his legs after he had fallen back to the ground. 

“It’s Kid!! Catch him!!” Nakamori yells. 

Thanks to the light from the phone’s screen, Nakamori and his men had seen the phantom thief and proceeded to try to pile up on him. As they stumble over each other, the backup power turns back on, illuminating the room.

His heart had yet to settle, and it was a different heavy weight on his chest as the necklace had vanished. Nakamori yelled at his men to check the area, around them, and the stairs, for half of them to head downstairs to check with grounding. “Kudo-kun? Kudo-kun?” He hurried over to the stunned detective, checking to see if he was hurt - even if the phantom thief hardly hurt people - and pulling him to his feet, picking up his phone for him. “Did he push you? That Kid…! Hurting a child… You stay right here! Take a seat by the chairs! I’ll get him!” Nakamori motioned to the seats by the side and then ran towards the door to the stairs, out of the floor.

It had been the exact opposite. Kaito Kid stood near the large glass window, empty tables and chairs around him as he stared out. He presses a hand over towards his shoulder, where the little detective had shoved him away by. Due to the light, it wasn’t only his face that could have been seen by the detective, but the thief could also see the detective’s face. The way their face had displayed panic, before he flinches away, tucking his head from his gentle grip, and lifting his hands, dropping his phone and shoving him away. He had thought the feelings were mutual, as who wouldn’t fall for the charms of the great Phantom Thief Kid?

...The little detective, perhaps. He had planned for something like that, even if it had been one of the most unlikely happenstance, when he had considered them earlier. But a phantom thief never underestimated his opponents, especially a detective bearing the Kudo family name.

Conan presses a hand over his chest, it was still beating rapidly. But he was left alone as everyone dispersed to find Kid. Now he felt responsible, it was because of him and how he had gotten distracted by Kid’s actions that the necklace was taken from him without him noticing. Conan blinked from his thoughts, the chest pocket on his buttoned-up shirt was a bit thicker. He slipped his finger into it, and pulled a Kid card. 

‘Let’s take this one step higher, tantei-chan.  
If you come find me, I assume I have your consent.  
\- Kaito Kid’

One step higher? Wasn’t the saying ‘one step further’? Wait, higher. Conan looked up to the ceiling. The restaurant above. He makes quick steps towards the stairs, but pauses as his hand pressed against the door. Consent. ...To… to the kiss? To… Conan shook his head. This was a chance to catch him off guard, like what he had done to him earlier. This time, he was prepared for it, and wouldn’t be stunned. He pushed the door open to reveal the staircase, making his way up. He didn’t particularly hide his steps, so as he pushed open the door to reveal the restaurant, he watches as the thief in white turn from facing the night view below towards him.

“Good evening, my lovely tantei-chan. I hope you enjoyed my trick tonight, though without the audience below viewing it, I had little reason to make it extravagant. You understand.” 

He spotted the Kid Card in Conan’s hand, and though the warning signs of a buzzing electric shoe could be heard, Kaito Kid stood where he was, back to the window as Conan approached slowly, unwilling to partake in his prompt for idle banter. It proved it was really Conan, though Kid had already made sure it was him in the afternoon today, not including the fact that Shinichi had revision classes he wouldn’t likely miss tonight. 

“But I come to take what I’ve said to steal,” he continued, and Conan had to wonder if consent was needed when the thief said he would steal it. Wasn’t it their own miss to have failed to take it from him earlier? 

The dummy in front of Conan deflates before the detective could get close enough to reveal it was one. Said detective had seen it coming, expected it. He whipped around as the phantom thief descended, the powered up shoe having been a feign of action. His watch flips up, the but the thief was faster, gripping the boy’s hand and letting the anesthetic needle shoot past him.

Kaito Kid presses the back of Conan’s hand against the window, finger entwined with his own that was gloved, his other hand slipping around his waist and he presses Conan’s back up against the window with his own chest, his leg slipping between the high schooler’s legs and pressing against the corner of the window. “Excuse my intrusion,” he whispers, before stealing the detective’s lips.

The few seconds they had together were stolen by the thief, along with his lips, and his breath. Kid wasn’t being particularly rough now that he had him pinned against the window, and the way his tongue slid into his mouth was almost disgusting, the way his arm wrapped around his waist, reaching even lower was possessive and embarrassing. Conan’s face and body was warm, though he wasn’t sure if it that was his own body or the one pressed against him.

As his notices have announced, he had stolen the necklace and the kiss he said he would. 

Kaito Kid pulled away to let Conan catch his breath, and he barely had the chance to admire the view or debate to lean in for another when a quiet _clink_ sounded due to Conan’s free hand flew to his other one which had been held onto and pressed against the window this entire time. His eyes moved to their joined hands, now additionally joined together with handcuffs. One around his own, and one around the detective’s, likely to prevent him from escaping. 

“...caught you,” Conan breathed out, pulling another quick breath back in. His face was flushed, lit dimly by the night sky behind him. “You’re not escaping this time, Kaito Kid.” 

Kid could look at that defiant face for hours. But unfortunately he didn’t have hours. “My adorable tantei-chan has caught me with a pair of handcuffs, whatever shall I do?” Kid whispered into the other’s ear as he leaned forward, putting a bit more weight onto the glass.

He was mocking him, Conan realized. Embarrassment met with frustration as Kid pressed his stupid, heavy, warm, lean body against him. He was about to retort that of course there was nothing he could do, but the phantom thief continued to speak against him in his quiet voice, too close to his ear.

“And for my last magic trick of the night, tantei-chan, I’m going to make us slip through this glass and into the night without breaking it.” Kid presses into him again, though on his right side and he feels his entire body jerk and fall to the right into the chilly night air, They fell long enough for Conan to wrap his arms around Kid, until his body jolts again, this time due to hand glider being opened and carrying them now steadily in the air.

They had fallen out to a side. Even as Conan looked behind them, the windows were all firmly shut. Did Kid mess with that particular window so that it would open to one side with enough weight on it? That seemed like the trick. Their handcuffs were still on though, when Conan glanced up to check, and one of Kid’s arms were still wrapped around him.

Wait a second. Kid was flying away with him. 

“INSPECTOR! UP HERE!” Conan could see the swarm of police cars, the news, the fans all unsuspectingly down below. He felt Kid’s chest shake a little, likely laughing at his actions. “What’s so funny? I’m not worth a cent, you’re going to simply ruin your name when they find out you kidnapped someone.”

“If they find out, tantei-chan. If they find out.” 

“You--” Conan looked from Kid back to the ground, taking a deep breath in.

His next yell that would have alerted at least someone, which would then cause a ripple effect to allow the rest of the people down below to notice. Kid presses his lips against Conan’s again, trusting the other’s grip around him, so moved his hand around Conan to grab his card gun, opening an eye and shooting down. The card expertly hits the top of Nakamori’s car, and he slipped the gun away, securing his grip on Conan again, pulling away.

What… what was that second kiss for? Hadn’t he said he would only steal one? Conan opened his mouth to ask, but his vision swam. That’s all it took for him to realize what’s going on. “Kid, you...bas…” he slurred, before his grip loosened.

Kid clipped his safety onto Conan so that even if his hand slipped, the other wouldn’t fall.

After being unable to locate Kid, Nakamori had gone back to find Conan, and was unable to locate him. He had his men help, but finally, it was the ground team that calls Nakamori to tell him that Kaito Kid had left a card behind on his car. 

‘I must apologize for my brutish behaviour earlier.  
As apology, I will be personally escorting Kudo-san home.  
-Kaito Kid’

“Oh, thank god, Kid’s taken Kudo-kun home...WAIT, HE’S DOING WHAT?!” 

\---

Conan woke the following morning to his alarm clock ringing. He reaches over and turns it off sleepily. It takes a few seconds, before everything that happened hits him like an anvil. He sits upright, blanket falling off his shoulders. He looked around the room - his own room. His own bed. His own… pajamas? His work clothes were neatly folded up by the side, along with a familiar white card and a pair of unlocked handcuffs.

He got out of bed and grabbed the note. 

‘I can not return the kiss I’ve stolen from you as it is too priceless of an object.  
However, you can have your handcuffs back.   
Hoping to hear from you soon,  
-Kaito Kid’

Hear… from him soon? That didn’t make sense. Conan’s mind ignored the first sentence as much as he could, even if his face burned at the memory. He turned around the Kid card, to see the giant ‘Kid’ face and … and a string of numbers in the corner. 

Conan sat down on his bed, finding his phone and pressed in the numbers cautiously. He couldn’t believe not only did Kaito Kid know where he lived, where he room was, and he also… also… undressed him! Then redressed him in his pajamas! He wasn’t some sort of dress-up doll! 

‘You’re a pervert.’ Conan punches in the words into the fresh message box between him… and the contact he named as ‘Kid’. 


End file.
